Rememberance of Things Past
by aalens
Summary: REMEMBRANCE OF THINGS PAST Summary: Harry receives a shocking message from someone thought dead. Apparently Harry's own past had not been entirely what he had previously believed, and his family held several secrets. Pre-slash. HP/SS. Slave fic. (Master Harry. Slave Snape)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Shock

In which our hero receives a visit from Arthur Weasley who has a surprising message for him. It seems that Harry's past might not have been quite the past he either remembered or had been told about and his parents not the good people he had thought them to be,

I think that I'm pretty safe in saying that my life has contained more surprises than that of the average person, but the one I received just three days after my 20th birthday was up there amongst the most shocking. I'd been experiencing severe and persistent headaches for several days running so that may have been why I found it so difficult at first to fully comprehend what Arthur Weasley told me, but he himself seemed very confused about it all, so perhaps it was no wonder that he totally confused me.

Everyone, well, everyone in our world at least, knows that both my parents were killed by Voldemort when I was still only a toddler, so when Arthur Floo called me and asked if he could come through as he had something to tell me, the last thing I expected was that what he'd tell me was that my father had been alive until about a fortnight ago.

"What? You're joking! ...No, you're not... I can see you're not!"

"Err, yes Harry. Bit of a shock I know."

"Bit of a shock? A _bit_ of a shock? What is this? If he was alive then where in Hades was he? Why now? Why only tell me now?"

"We couldn't tell you because we didn't know either. The only people who knew were Albus and Snape, and I think Albus told Severus not to tell you...or maybe not, anyway, for some reason Severus couldn't tell you until your father died, and then when James did die and he had to come to you he..."

"Why the heck not? Why would Dumbledore tell him not to tell me? Had to come to me? Who? Do you mean Snape? Why didn't he tell me until it was too late because Voldemort had killed him—killed Snape I mean.

Yes, he would have to, Severus would have to come to you because …er, well, I'll explain that in a minute. As the Headmaster is dead now I don't know why he did what he did, at least I'm not certain and we can't ask him...though, it's just occurred to me, you could ask his portrait, he'd probably know ...but anyway when Professor Snape died when you killed You-Know-Who... Sorry, I mean Severus didn't die, he wasn't really dead, I mean it was just that we all thought he was dead, and…"

"Snape survived?" _Snape was_ _alive too? What the...? Merlin_ _'_ _s_ _hairy_ _balls! Snape alive too? We had looked for him for ages when his body disappeared, and my Dad_ _…_

"Where was my Dad all this time? Was he a prisoner somewhere? Cripes, we might have been able to rescue him. Bloody Dumbledore and that git Snape… what the Hell were they thinking?"

"Yes Snape's alive." He held up a hand to forestall my questions. "But as far as him being able to tell anyone about James was concerned, he might as well have been dead as he didn't get his memory back until just last week, last Thursday actually… so, before Severus died, nearly died that is, except for him and Dumbledore, no-one knew your Dad was alive, and for some reason Severus couldn't tell you while your father still lived…" Arthur trailed off. "I don't really understand why… it does seem strange, perhaps Albus, or your father earlier, had told him not to tell you, Albus may have thought it not good for you to know."

"Not good for me to know! What the!… who the Hell has more right to know about my own father than I have I'd like to know!"

"Sit down Harry. Sit down. Please, please calm down and let me explain . . . we're getting covered in glass from the windows!"

I looked around; there was shattered glass everywhere. "Oh, er, sorry." I pulled back my roiling magic, restored the windows, and slumped down into an armchair that Arthur had pushed towards me. I tried to calm myself by taking a few deep breaths but it didn't make much difference.

"Go on then… explain. What happened to my Dad? Why isn't Snape himself here to tell me all this if he isn't dead, and for that matter why not tell me before, all those years before he nearly died I mean? Where the fuck was my poor father all these years anyway?"

"To explain it all I have to start right back at the beginning. Some of it Severus has just told me and some I already knew or half suspected."

He ignored my exasperated muttering and continued, "Severus says Albus thought that when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went to Godric's Hollow to kill you, some hex or curse, probably an AK that he aimed at your father, must have missed him and hit something heavy, probably a beam in the ceiling, which came down on James, and so then Voldie thought your father was dead because he'd Avada'd him … He might have been dodging one of your Dad's curses when he threw it and so his aim was way off as it obviously didn't hit James as he wasn't dead…"

At my deepening frown he hurried to continue. "Anyway, whatever happened, He-Who-Must ...er, sorry, Voldemort, must have thought James was dead, that he'd killed him. Well, Severus told me that Dumbledore thought the same thing at first, but when the Headmaster contacted the Aurors about funeral arrangements they told him that your father's body had disappeared from the house at Godric's Hollow. Then Snape told him James was still alive…"

"How did Snape know that?"

"Er, well that is... I'm getting to that; I'll explain in a minute. Okay?"

"Just get on with it Arthur; all you are doing so far is totally confusing me."

"So then Snape led him to James…"

"How did Snape know where Dad was? ..."

"No, no, I'm coming to that too; please stop interrupting for a minute and just let me explain… Where was I? Oh yes, well, they found James in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, staggering around and hexing trees and anything that moved. About a tenth of the top of his head was missing, how on Earth he was still alive with an injury like that… his magic must have been keeping him going… and, well, he… he was obviously insane; violently insane. The Healers did what they could for him but it was impossible to cure him. It seems it probably wasn't a curse that did it to him but damage to his head from the falling beam, or perhaps a combination of some curse and the beam… When it became obvious that he would always be that way they put him into the criminally insane ward at St Mungo's ..."

I was was rapidly going from exasperated to angry. "Why was I never told? I could've visited him at least! Neville got to visit his parents; why ... "

Arthur interrupted me. "Well you see, he had already been reported as being dead, and Albus thought it was best to let everyone continue to think that, because was not really James any more, he was incurably insane, and he could not recognise anyone either. Snape told me that the Healers didn't expect him to live more than a few days or weeks at the most, if that, so why not let everyone remember him as the man he used to be and not the raving maniac he had become?"

I could understand that, well sort of, but I'd still much rather have known and been able to visit him. Bloody Dumbledore and his secrets!

Arthur was still talking: something about Snape, but I'd been distracted and was rubbing my left palm with my right index finger—rubbing it when I was stressed was a habit I'd had ever since I could remember and some reason it always helped calm me down—and I had missed what Arthur had been saying. "Sorry, I missed that, what did you say?"

"What? Oh yes, of course. I was just saying that the Healers who had tried to cure James were bound by their oaths so they couldn't tell anyone even if they'd wanted to, and I think that Albus may have Obliviated a couple of them to be sure… well, perhaps not—no of course not, Albus wouldn't do that—maybe—anyway, Albus had him registered in St Mungo's under a false name… can't think for the moment what Severus said it was; it might have been … no that wasn't it..." He trailed off, thinking.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh sorry. Don't suppose it matters now what name they gave him. Albus told everyone that they had found James' body in the forest, and then he Transfigured a log as James for the burial. After that, the only people who knew that James was alive and where he was, were Albus and Severus. I don't know why Snape didn't tell you that his…his…er… James was alive, once you came to Hogwarts, or even before that, but perhaps James being alive meant he still had to obey his old orders or perhaps, as I said before, Albus told him not to tell you until your father had died. No... that couldn't be right, I don't think … anyway, whatever the reason for it was, apparently he had no option but to wait, and the thing is, your father didn't die within a few days as they'd expected, he lived for years. He didn't actually die until a couple of weeks ago, and by then Snape had amnesia."

"Why would he do what Dad told him?...As if!... No, there must be some other reason which he hasn't told you...you know what Slytherins are... Still, never mind that for the moment – tell me this: where has Snape been all this time, and why isn't he here to tell me himself, now his memory has returned? ...Though, come to think of it, why tell me at all if Dad was already dead when Snape regained his memories? Kinder to let me continue to think… but Snape never did do kind did he? Though I suppose he was a bit nicer to me than to anyone else and he did save my life a few times. Merlin, he'll be wanting to collect on my Life Debts now."

"He had to tell you, you see…"

" _Had_ to? Huh. Don't give me that. First he couldn't tell me for some strange reason and now it's all changed around and he has to tell me? None of this makes sense. Anyway, if he _has_ to tell me, why tell you first and then get you to tell me?"

He is coming to see you Harry, but he thought it best if I prepared you for it first, because, er, well, it's all a bit awkward… might be bit embarrassing too I suppose, especially as you may not..."

He saw from my glare that I was becoming even more impatient and so he hurried on. "You know how after the final battle, when they went to get Severus' body from the Shrieking Shack, the body wasn't there? Well, he must have come-to, dosed himself with anti-venom and then tried to Apparate to… to somewhere, perhaps to Grimauld Place or Hogwarts, but as he was still groggy as he was really ill, it went wrong and instead he somehow sent himself to the verge of a road just outside Hastings, where he lost consciousness, and when he woke up again he found that he was in a hospital bed and he couldn't remember anything at all, not only about what had just happened, but anything, not even his own name.

They told him a lady had phoned for an ambulance when she found him lying, bleeding, beside the road. They thought he must have been mugged, but could not explain the strange wound on his neck and certainly did not realise it was due to a snake bite. As it was a Muggle hospital no-one had any idea who he might be, and there were no reports of a missing person who resembled him at all.

Well, after being there for a month or two he recovered his physical health, well most of it, but not his memory; he still had total amnesia. When he was discharged they put him in something called a . . . oh I forget what he said it was called. I don't understand what the place was exactly but Severus says it was just somewhere for people like him to live after being in hospital and if they had no home, but then later on he got himself a flat. He didn't even know he was a wizard! Can you imagine that?"

Arthur paused, apparently overcome by the idea of thinking one's self a Muggle. Then another thought occurred to him and he smiled. "But think of all the Muggle things he must know about now! Will you let me see the flat he had Harry? It probably has all sorts of electrickery things in it!" He beamed at me.

Not for the first time, I wished that I was being told this by someone not so muddle-headed and muggle-headed, long winded and easily distracted. As for 'electrickery', I had always thought mispronouncing such words must be an affectation, because why should pure-bloods, who could reel off long Latin spells without any errors at all, not remember simple ordinary English words correctly? It always annoyed me.

"You'll have to ask him about his flat yourself, it's got nothing to do with me, and it's 'electricity', as I'm sure you know very well Arthur."

Arthur looked confused for a moment. "But I have… oh I see, yes, you don't know yet, well…"

"He'd lost his memory," I prompted, trying not to let my exasperation show, "and obviously he has it back now. Do go on."

"Yes, he got it back last Thursday like I said, but before that, for nearly two weeks previous to his getting his memory back, since the day your father finally died in fact, he'd been having nightmares; he was having lots of different nightmares but they were always basically about the same thing: there was something he was supposed to do, absolutely must do, should have done already in fact, but had not yet done.

"He'd been working as an assistant in a second hand book shop, a Muggle bookshop, and then last week he happened to be sorting through a box of books someone had brought in, and on the cover of one of them was a picture of a boy holding a wand. It fascinated him. For the rest of the day he couldn't get it out of his head, and, on an impulse he couldn't really explain to himself, when he got back to his flat he went to his wardrobe and got out the box of his belongings the hospital had given him when he was discharged but which he had never looked into properly as it had seemed to contain only rather peculiar old clothes. When he'd looked before, they had seemed strange clothes, strange clothes that made him feel, well, odd and uncomfortable, so he'd shut the box up again, thrust it to the back of the wardrobe and virtually forgotten about it. When he looked this time, in it were the clothes he'd seen before, but below the clothes, wrapped in a cloak, was his wand. When he saw it he passed out and when he regained consciousness his memory had come back, completely back. He then knew what he had to do and so he came to me."

Despite my efforts to be patient, I must have looked very annoyed again, as after glancing at me apprehensively Arthur hurried on. "Your father's death had triggered the nightmares, and it had also released him from the order not to tell you anything."

"But how did he know my father was dead? And why should my father's death do that to him?"

"His magic told him of course. Actually the bond told him. Immediately James died the bond transferred to you."

I felt a sudden dread, an icy stream, a wide one, slithered down and around my spine. "What bond?" I growled suspiciously. "I don't like the sound of this."

Neville had told me once, had warned me very seriously, to be exceedingly careful to not bind myself in a marriage bond accidentally. It was all too easy to do apparently.

"Well, be fair Harry, it's much worse for him."

Arthur, I do _not_ know what the devil you are talking about, at least I bloody well hope I don't! What exactly is this 'bond' thing?"

"There's one between you and Snape, Harry. One of the strongest ones I understand."

I could almost feel the blood draining from my face. "Merlin! It's a marriage bond isn't it?"

He looked a bit embarrassed.

I sprang up "It is isn't it? Merlin! Don't tell me I'm married to the bastard! Only the bloody Wizarding world could…"

I tailed off because Arthur was holding up both his hands in front of him to interrupt me and ward me off too by the look of it.

"No, no Harry," he shouted. "Nothing like that! ... Well, a bit like it I suppose, just as strong, stronger in fact, cannot ever be broken. It's a slavery bond...Harry, Severus is your slave. He was your grandfather's but now your granddad and James are dead, he's your property."

"What?"

But then I realised. What a gullible fool I'd been! It was completely obvious; poor old Arthur had flipped his lid. This whole thing was something he had dreamed up; it was some strange hallucination he'd had, was still having.

"Arthur," I said slowly and gently, "Slavery is illegal in Britain, apart from house-elves of course, but…"

"In the Muggle world that's true I'm told, but I'm sorry to say that in our world it's still legal. You must at least have heard about some of us having slaves before?. . . No?... Strange. Perhaps you've not come across it because it's no longer very fashionable to keep them, so most people who do have them find it slightly embarrassing and tend to keep it quiet. But it is all perfectly legal, perfectly legal unfortunately."

"Arthur, I'm going to Floo call Molly, I'm sure she will be wondering where you are as it's gone dinner time." I stood up, took him by the arm and made him sit down on the sofa. "Just rest there for a moment."

He sat down and then looked up at me with a small understanding smile. "You think I've gone crazy don't you? How can I convince you?... Perhaps it's best if you do call Molly...but don't ask her to come through please as I haven't told her anything about it; just ask her if there are any human slaves in the Wizarding World."

I was almost starting to believe him again, but to be sure threw some Floo powder into the fireplace and called out "The Burrow."

After a couple of seconds Molly's head appeared. "Oh, hello Harry dear. Do you want to speak to Ginny or one of the boys? I'll call them. Ron's home." She started to turn away.

"No Molly, stay here please. It's you I want to talk to." She could not have seen Arthur from the angle of the fireplace, but I placed myself between them anyway. "Molly, are there any human wizard slaves?"

"Well yes dear, of course there are. Didn't you know? How odd." She laughed, "There have always been rumours about your family owning them, though I never believed it myself; if they had you would know about it, so obviously I was right. They were just nasty rumours, probably started by people jealous of the Potter lineage and wealth, I always thought."

She started to say something else but I interrupted her, "Thanks Molly. I'll talk to you later okay? I'll send Arthur home shortly. Bye." I rudely shut down the connection, groaned, and threw myself back down into the armchair.

It's official: My life sucks.

I owned a slave.

Hermione would murder me.

It was bad enough already: whenever she visited me she couldn't help but glare at me every time she saw Dobby or Winky. I repeatedly tried to explain that they were really just my friends and that the bond between us was what they wanted, what they had virtually insisted on in fact, but I could never quite convince her. Dobby tried to help me out by telling her—well, letting her know in various unsubtle Dobby-ish and embarrassing ways—that he and Winky loved belonging to me. That only made her even more angry that they were so 'brainwashed.'

But I'd have to tell her I supposed. At least she'd be able to throw herself into research on how to set him free; it wasn't like the house-elves who don't want to be free… at least I hoped it wasn't.

"But … but… even if that is all true, not Snape! How could he be a slave? I don't know anyone who's less like a slave."

I'd almost forgotten about Arthur being there, until he started to speak again. "Yes he does have the air of an aristocrat doesn't he? All show I suppose, all show. But to get back on the subject…it'd be best if I explained a little more about slavery in our world, and about his bond in particular, before you send for him I mean. I thought you would already know about slavery at least, but he thought you would not and that I should tell you and prepare you and he was right it seems...These are a couple of books that I found in the Hogwarts library that you might like to read. I haven't read them myself so they may not be much good but they will tell you a bit about it, about wizard slavery in general."

He handed me a couple of dilapidated old books, and then went on talking while I sat there, holding the books in both hands and staring at him blankly, virtually in a state of shock.

Dad had been alive until a week or so was alive now. Snape was my slave... It all was spinning around in my head, particularly the slave part. Perhaps it wasn't my father or even Arthur who were crazy, it was me; I was insane and in St. Mungo's, hallucinating...

Gradually I became aware that Arthur was talking again...and at last managed to pull myself together enough to concentrate on what he was telling me.

"I can tell you a bit about it myself, actually that's what Severus asked me to do... Severus is your property now Harry. Unfortunately the law regards him as no more than a pet dog or even an item of furniture. You have total control over him and he cannot do anything without your permission. Heck, if his bond is like some of them, then he might not even be able to eat or use the bathroom without getting your okay. He has to be absolutely obedient to you, in fact the bond will ensure that he is, even if he doesn't want to be, but he will want to be, to obey you, the bond will make certain of that too.

You need to know that, to be fully aware of it, because the law assumes that no slave can do anything without his master's permission, that means that unless you can prove that he acted without your authority, the law will hold you legally responsible for anything he does. However that's not really as bad for you as it sounds; in fact it's bad for him but not for you, because...well it's stupid, quite illogical, but even though everyone knows that a slave virtually cannot do anything without its master's permission, if you were to testify that he _did_ do whatever it was without your authority, the bond would almost certainly force him to confirm whatever you said, and a judge would be bound to accept that as proof of your version of it."

What? That didn't make any sense at all. Well, that didn't surprise me particularly; wizards generally don't possess an ounce of common sense or logic.

"And Snape told you all this?"

"No, not all of it; we Weasleys, most of us anyway, have been abolitionists for nearly two centuries now, so we have learned more than we ever wanted to know about slavery... Anyway, in most cases," Arthur continued, "unless a slave's testimony supports that of a free wizard, it is almost always disregarded."

He paused. "May I have a glass of water? My throat's dry from all this talking. No, don't get up, I'll get it, you look almost as if you've been hit by a Stunner."

He didn't attempt to Accio a glass of water—that can sometimes be tricky in someone else's house—but instead walked into the kitchen and then came back into the living room holding two glasses of water and handed one of them to me. "Here you are. You look as if you need it."

I sipped it gratefully. "I think what I really need is a shot of Firewiskey to help me get my head around all this. I can't come to terms with… I mean, I thought my parents were good people and now you tell me they were slave owners!"

"They were good people Harry. Don't ever think they were not. I don't know for certain, but it's possible, even probable, that Severus' family had been Potter slaves for generations so your parents had no option but to own him, or it's even possible that your family bought him because his previous owners had been mistreating him or something like that, and so they rescued him; if that were the case it would have cost them a fortune to do it too. Anyway Severus will know, and can tell you all about it."

Arthur walked across the room and leaned against the mantelpiece. He fiddled with a photo of Ron, Hermione and me when we were in sixth form, then ooked at me and then down at the floor. It was obvious there was something else he wanted to say but was finding it even more difficult to come out with than what he had already told me.

"Hit me with it Arthur. Just tell me, whatever it is. I'm already in a state of shock so nothing you can say now will make much difference. At least I hope not, you're not going to tell me I have another half dozen slaves hidden away somewhere are you?"

Arthur's mouth quirked sideways. It wasn't very successful as a smile but I had to give him full marks for trying.

"Harry," he paused and then cleared his throat, "I am finding this awkward, rather embarrassing for some reason... the thing is...if ever Severus does something you don't want him to do, or forgets something you have told him to do, he will expect you to punish him for it and more importantly, the bond will expect you to punish him. The bond will make him feel distressed until you do so. Actually, having been a slave from birth he'll probably have been conditioned to feel that way himself even without the bond's input. He'll feel very distressed and ill, so you will have to punish him or he will be in considerable pain."

At the appalled look on my face he hurried to add; You don't have to use Cruciatus or anything else that painful on him, not unless you want to of course, but you certainly don't have to. Unless they are especially cruel or angry many masters just use a cane or birch or something of that sort rather than use magic. In any case, the Cruatius and even most of the other punishment spells, are far too painful for frequent use without damage to the slave. You can do whatever you like to him of course, in fact you could kill him and no-one could do anything about it, not legally at least – but we Weasleys and your other friends would certainly make your life a misery." He attempted a small laugh.

The thought of having to explain _any_ of this, let alone _all_ of it, to Hermione was putting a knot in my gut.

"If you think Hermione won't make my life absolute hell if I so much as pull out one of his nose hairs, you've got another think coming," I groaned. "You need not go on, I think I've got the gist of it, unfortunately... Tell Snape, no, sorry, _ask_ him, to come here tomorrow evening… and meanwhile I'll try to get my head around all this and start reading the books too I guess."

"But Harry, there's a lot more I should explain. For instance, he probably would have been receiving an allowance while teaching at Hogwarts. His salary would have gone into one of your vaults of course, and the estate would have paid him a small allowance from it for expenses; you will now have to decide if he still gets the allowance, how much it is to be, where he is to work, if he can have a wand and…"

"Severus can explain it all to me himself I imagine."

Arthur looked dubious; "Well, if you are sure, but if there's anything he says he can't explain to you or you are too embarrassed to ask him, then please Fire-call me. Oh, and I think one of the reasons Severus wanted me to explain ahead about the slavery thing was that he knows it doesn't exist in Muggle Britain and so you might find the whole thing rather upsetting and embarrassing if he was telling you about it himself... He's worried too of course about what sort of master you'll be, not that he told me that, but I'm sure he must be."

"So he should be worried after the way he treated us at school! .. Oh don't worry, don't look like that. I'm not serious; he was always pretty nice to me. Well, not really, but compared to how he was with other people he was. I always wondered why; huh, I certainly know why now, don't I? He saved my life quite a few times too. Tell him I owe him a few too many life debts to take advantage of the situation … tell him I'll be nice to him."

"I'll tell him that Harry. However don't forget you will have to punish him from time to time, and I think that the bond might make you rather more inclined to… well... Severus and the books will no doubt explain…please make sure you read as much as you can of those two books this evening and then you'll understand a little more. Severus tells me that there are many other books on the subject, better ones too, but he had none and those two are all I could find at short notice."

Arthur walked over to the fire, "I'll leave you now; you could probably do with a few hours of privacy to think about everything. I'll tell him he's to present himself to you tomorrow evening." He tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

I paced around the room for a while, my mind churning with questions and getting nowhere. After a while I grabbed the books and sank back down into the armchair.

One of them was 'Flaverie Bondf Mofte Delitefulle' and the other was a far newer-looking and more recently published volume called 'The Slave Owner's Practical Handbook and Guide.'

I opened the older book gingerly as it looked as if it might crumble with anything but extremely careful handling. It had been artistically hand written and illustrated. I could appreciate the great beauty of it, despite the fact that it was faded and some parts had been completely worn away. It had been a popular and frequent reference book I imagine and that showed. Also the spelling, phasing and script were archaic, which all made it difficult to read. It seemed to be an encyclopaedia of slavery bond spells, and the spells were all carefully explained; how to cast them, what potions were needed if any, and what results could be expected.

The introduction stated that it was for wizards who wanted to find and cast a slave-bond spell, the results of which would suit them best, or at least that's what I interpreted it to mean.

At some date which was far more recent than the writing of the book itself, some previous reader had left copious notes in the margins and sometimes even right across the pages themselves. Apparently the margin-scribbling

book-defacer had not been greatly impressed by most of the spells; 'Useless, far too weak,' was a favourite comment on many of them. In fact most of them failed to meet his rigorous standard, which was, evidently, to result in a slave who was totally submissive and obedient however he was treated. 'Useless!' and 'Rubbish!' were scratched angrily right across them. On one he had written: 'No use at all! Father's old slave Micausa was under this one and I sometimes had to remind her to prostrate herself when she saw me!'

However there were one or two of them that had warranted his hard-won approval, and he had waxed enthusiastic about one of them in particular. On the margin of that one—one that promised the ultimate in utter submission, love, fear, loyalty and diligence from the slave—he had written. 'I highly recommend this spell-bond. My pretty Amil that I bought from Malfoie is bound by it, and I frequently whip him severely or use the Cruciatus on him for several seconds at a time without it reducing his adoration of me in the slightest degree. On the contrary, over time it has enhanced it. I now merely have to glance at him to make him tremble and his funny little cock to stand and leak. Excellent!

'Malfoie tells me that with a slight change in the invocation he has used this spell on his wives and female children to ensure their absolute obedience – I must remind him to write the adjustment down for me. Another advantage is that when used for slave breeding it can be cast at the very moment of conception, and, used thus it produces absolute submission without much need for any further training. I shall use this one exclusively from now on.'

Luckily I don't think anyone could ever use that particular spell again, not using this book as the sole reference at least, as many of the words were totally illegible. But I still felt ill. After struggling on to read a few more of the spells and his notes, I came across another which promised to change wayward wives into the most submissive and slavishly obedient of thralls. I closed the book and, ridiculously, shoved it under a cushion with the almost panicked thought that I'd better find somewhere safe for it where Hermione couldn't find it.

After a visit to the loo to throw up and then coming back and sitting staring into space for about fifteen minutes, I felt up to looking at the second book.

It had been printed far more recently; the date of the first edition was printed on the flyleaf as 1842 and it had been reprinted several times since then: the most recent being 1923 when it had also been updated. Some of the chapter headings were: 'The Question of Slave Rights' (there weren't any, it was a short chapter that seemed to consist of a summary of all the rights that slaves did _not_ have) 'Rights of the Master' (which might as well have been titled 'the master has the right to do anything he bloody well pleases') 'Duties of the Slave,' 'Laws Governing Slaves,' 'Punishment and Discipline,' 'Selling and Buying,' 'Slave Creation,' 'Slave Breeding,' and 'Keeping Your Slaves Healthy and Productive.'

I started to read the chapter headed 'Laws Governing Slaves,' thinking that it might tell me what laws there were to protect slaves from cruel masters. Colour me naïve. There were no laws for slave protection, at least, none were mentioned in the book; it was all about the laws that regulated slave behaviour both in private and in public. There were dozens of laws and most of them were Draconian. For example: one stated that slave tattoos were compulsory and that a slave must never hide its tattoo under a glamour, a cloak, long sleeves or gloves, and then went on to detail the public and revoltingly inhumane punishments provided for any slave that broke that law – with 'delightful' illustrations of several such penalties.

Actually, given that all the laws had been formulated with the owners' benefit in mind, the existence of that particular law puzzled me. Presumably its intention was to prevent slaves pretending to be free wizards, as I'm sure most of them would love to do, but such a law would not always suit a master who wanted his slave to do something for him while not been seen as a slave, for example to spy for him, neither would it suit anyone who did not wish it known that he owned a slave or slaves. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember ever seeing any tattoo on Severus' hands or arms, perhaps there was one on his neck instead. I'll have to ask him about it, I certainly do _not_ fancy the whole world knowing, and I bet he wouldn't like that either.

Apparently the revolutionary idea that a slave might need and be entitled to some protection from its owner had occurred neither to the author nor to the Wizengamot itself. On the contrary: the book stated that anyone found guilty of trying to protect a slave from its master's actions, even in a minor way, was guilty of breaching the master's rights and would be subject to a minimum of a se'nnight in Azkaban and a heavy fine. I guessed there was no R.S.P.C.S. to protect them either.

With the possible exception of the chapter on keeping one's slaves healthy and productive—which in any case was for the owner's benefit—nowhere in the entire book was there even a hint of concern for any slave's welfare or happiness. Strangely, what I found almost as disturbing, was that whenever a slave was referred to, even when the reference was to actual cases where the slave or slaves possessed traditionally gender specific names, the pronouns used were never 'he' or 'she', but were always 'it.' Yes, probably it was just easier than writing he or she, or perhaps the writer himself genuinely thought of slaves as things, but somehow I felt that it was part of a deliberate attempt to de-humanise slaves in the reader's mind and make any slave into an 'it', a mere thing, a possession, a chattel, an object.

As stated in its introduction, the main purpose of the book was to show the master how he could get the most work, monetary benefit, satisfaction and pleasure from owning a slave or slaves. In many ways it reminded me of a book Hagrid had owned; 'Dragon Owning and Breeding for Fun and Profit'—but lacking that book's fondness for the subjects.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Visitors

In which our hero's best friend and the creator of SPEW, learns about the slave bond and reacts in a way which mildly surprises him. Arthur returns and brings Severus Snape with him. Severus is ill and then presents himself to his master and Arthur becomes even more confused and forgetful.

That night I did not sleep much at all, as not only was I still upset about everything: about my father, Snape, owning a slave and, perhaps most unnerving of all, that slave being who he was, but also other things were still puzzling me and whizzing around in my head. After breakfast I thought of Floo calling Arthur with my questions, but as it was a weekday he would be at the Ministry, and anyway Professor Snape would probably be able to tell me everything I needed to know – and tell it more coherently and understandably than Arthur was capable of I hoped.

Although actually that was another thing that was worrying me: would I able to talk to him about the… about it… without becoming too embarrassed and nervous? It had only been a couple of years since he had been the most strict, sarcastic, exacting and just generally aloof and intimidating of my teachers.

When I had first met the potions professor, that day of my first potions class, I had been looking forward to it and once he entered the classroom had felt drawn to him. I'd never told anyone about that, not ever, not even Hermione, but I had felt something, something quite strongly. I'd even felt that I had always known him, or, being fanciful, had known him as a dear friend in a previous life, but his reaction to me had been almost hostile, so after a few such potions classes I'd forgotten those feelings, or at least had dismissed them as ridiculous and thought I'd imagined them. Or that's what I'd told myself.

Even so, feelings dismissed or not, I had never hated or feared him as much as some of the students had: for example, Neville Longbottom had been so terrified of him that from pure nerves due to Snape's presence, he had regularly ruined whatever potion he was attempting to brew. No, I was nowhere near as bad as that, but even so, the mere thought of Professor Snape was still enough to make me sit up a bit straighter... and now he was my… slave… I could hardly bear to think of it. How were we to even start to talk to each other? What would he expect of me? Heck, if the roles were reversed and I was his slave it would have felt more natural, just as sick-makingly revolting yes, but somehow more natural, more believable.

That was another puzzle: since he must have known that someday he would belong to me, why hadn't he been really nice to me at school and not just slightly nicer than he was to the other students? It did not seem like normal behaviour at all, let alone Slytherin behaviour, to take points or be sarcastic to someone who was going to be your master in the future and might then make your life miserable in retaliation. Very strange; he was not stupid, quite the reverse, so he should have been trying to make me like him. Well, the whole thing was more than a little peculiar…

At that point the idea struck me: the whole thing must be one of the twins' pranks! … but after a few happier relieved moments and then some further thought, I realised that they wouldn't be so cruel as to pretend my father had been alive until recently… and even if they had been that cruel, Arthur would never have agreed to be part of it.

For several minutes I just sat there, feeling depressed. Another thought then presented itself; Snape was alive, I shouldn't be feeling so depressed; I should be delighted that the man was not dead as we had believed. Heck, that made me feel guiltier than ever. What an awful person I was.

Then...yet further thoughts... what about Ron and Hermione? What were they going to think and say, especially Hermione? Perhaps I should I tell them about it before Snape got here rather than leave it until later.

Hermione would be not a little upset if she only found out second hand; yes, and I could let her know how badly I felt about the whole thing and ask for her help to research ways of breaking the bond, of freeing him, and that might deflate her a bit, take the heat off me by directing all her attention to something she could do about it.

I decided to Fire-call her and ask her to come over right away; she had to know sometime, and it was best if she knew before anyone else. I'd get her to tell Ron; that might be one less angry reaction I had to worry about for a while.

Hermione would also be at work of course, but a few weeks ago she had started up her own private 'research firm'—she said that sounded better than a 'detective agency.' I don't know why she thought that, but suspected it was that, being Hermione, she naturally thought that anything with 'research' in the title sounded good. Anyway, that meant that not only was she her own boss but also, so far at least, the jobs had been slow coming in, so she almost always had time to do other things.

After fortifying myself by eating one of Dobby's good solid English breakfasts of fried eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, and, my favourite, fried bread slathered with marmalade and rashers of bacon on top of the marmalade—yum—and a cup of strong, sweet, tea with a dash of milk, I told myself not to be stupid, to not put it off any longer. A talk with my best friend should not require more courage than defeating Tommy Riddle had! So I walked over to the fireplace, picked up the Floo powder and made the call.

Her head appeared in the flames almost immediately. "Would you come through please Hermione? Something weird, well, weird and pretty awful really, has happened, and I need your advice."

She nodded and a few seconds later was standing before me, a concerned expression on her face. "What have you done now Harry?"

"Me? I haven't done anything!" I protested; indignant that she had immediately assumed that it was something I had done.

"Um, good. Well what is it then? What's happened? You look dreadful."

"So would you if Arthur had told you what he dropped on me yesterday," I said glumly. "I still can't quite believe it, do you think it could be one of the twins' pranks … that they've somehow conned or blackmailed Arthur into helping them with?"

"Harry, slow down, you haven't even told me what it is yet. I've got absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

I looked at her bemusedly. "What? Oh sorry, I'm still a bit distracted. I'm as bad as Arthur was when he told me …yes, well, the thing is, er…he told me that my father, my father and Snape, that they were…well…I don't know how to tell you…in fact I don't think I can after all...perhaps I'd better ask Arthur to come over and he can tell you..."

Hermione looked more concerned than ever, she put her hand on my arm. "Calm down, it can't be as bad as all that, whatever it is…come and sit down. I'll make you a cup of tea. Sit down for a minute and relax. You know there isn't anything that you can't tell me."

'That's what you think,' I muttered to myself, but then I took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together. I was being stupid about this, really really stupid; none of it was my fault after all.

Hermione walked towards the kitchen—It was one of the many times I had reason to be glad that I'd asked Dobby and Winky to be sure to make themselves scarce whenever she was here—and a few minutes later she came back into the room with two cups of tea and a plate of my favourite chocolate wheaten biscuits. I grabbed two of them and took a couple of large bites.

"Here Harry, take your tea too."

"Ah, thanks." I took a gulp of the tea...and half choked on the remainder of the biscuit which was still in my mouth.

Hermione slapped me on the back. "Merlin!" she said, sounding half worried half amused. "What on Earth's got into you? I've never seen you quite like this before, not even when you had to face Voldemort."

My coughing came to a gradual spluttering halt and I nodded. Getting my breath back at last, I took a couple of deep breaths, and started to tell her everything that Arthur had told me, well, what I could remember of it at least.

Like Arthur had with me, I started by telling her about my Dad surviving until very recently and that Snape was still alive. She was amazed and delighted at that, until a few seconds later I told her that Dad had been insane and was now dead anyway...and then managed to make myself tell her about the slavery bond. At first I stuttered and made even more of a confusion of it than Arthur had, but soon it became a lot easier, and I relaxed enough to even consider telling her about what I'd read in the books Arthur had given me. Luckily I managed to stop myself before making that mistake; if she read those books she would be even more appalled than she was looking now. However, when she did speak, it wasn't at all what I'd expected her to say.

"Poor Professor Snape…and you too Harry, you poor thing! But I can't imagine Professor Snape as a slave. He is so...How will you handle it? ... How will you talk to him even, let alone… Arthur actually said you would have to punish him if he...?"

"Yes exactly! How can I do that? I just can't. I thought maybe I could give or sell him to you?" I said ridiculously, desperately, and without any real hope that she would agree.

Her horrified look was answer enough to that.

"Well then, can you research slavery bonds for me? Find out how to break them I mean. Arthur said it was absolutely unbreakable, but he was probably only going on what other people have told him, so if you could..."

"Yes. Of course I will. There has to be some way. Poor Professor Snape! And you say there are other people who have slaves? And I thought the elf situation was bad enough!... I'll make a start on it right away." She leapt to her feet, rushed across to the fireplace and was about to Floo home, but then stopped and turned to me again.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" At the shake of my head she nodded her approval. "Good. The fewer people who know the better; we should keep it a secret for both your sakes, but particularly for Professor Snape's. With any luck we might be able to free him without anyone knowing that he was ever a slave to begin with. You had better tell Arthur not to tell anyone too."

"I'll tell him, but I don't think he'll tell anyone anyway. He hasn't told Molly. He even asked me not to tell her, so he obviously thinks it is all confidential."

She nodded her approval. "Good. And good luck with Snape this evening. ... You'll be okay. I think you've built it up in your mind into something more awkward than it really will be. After all, from what you've told me, Snape himself seems somehow to have come to terms with being a slave—well, he's had his whole life to do so I suppose—though being yours is probably a bit more than he might have bargained for ..."

Then, obviously realising that she was not making me feel any better, she stopped herself from saying anything more. "Make sure you Fire-call me when he leaves, to let me know how it went." She looked undecided for a second. "Do you want me to be here with you when he visits?"

"Gods no!" The idea appalled me. "I'll be fine, and Snape will feel… well, less humiliated I suppose, if there's only me here."

"Yes, of course. Okay, but don't forget to call me once he's gone. Bye."

After Hermione left I felt annoyed with myself, ashamed really, for virtually falling apart over having to tell her the news. I'd expected her reaction to be as extreme as when she was talking about the iniquities of house-elf slavery, but instead of blaming me she'd been sympathetic and supportive. In any case, she shouldn't blame me as none of this was my fault; even Snape himself would find it hard to blame me for it. I was no longer in his potions class worrying about breathing at the wrong time or some other unforgivable error. Yep, I was his master now so the shoe was on the other foot, nothing to concern myself about at all... Yeah, right.

I began to pace around and dither about, not being able to settle to doing anything.

in which Arthur returns and brings Severus Snape with him. Severus is ill and then presents himself to his master. Arthur becomes even more confused and forgetful. Harry learns more, and something within him awakes. Severus has remembered a great deal and is starting to remember almost everything.

It had been stupid of me to have asked Snape to arrive in the evening, as that meant that I was going to feel restless and anxious all day. After about twenty minutes of staring out the window and twirling my wand around aimlessly, I realised how idiotic I was being—yet again. The whole thing seemed to have turned my brain to mush; there was no reason I couldn't ask Snape to come over earlier.

Feeling a lot better at having made up my mind to actually do something instead of just lying around and worrying about it. . . or no. . . perhaps not…perhaps instead, I should call Hermione again and ask her how she would have handled it if Snape had turned out to be hers. I walked over to the fireplace and was just about to throw in a handful of Floo powder when the flames turned green and Arthur's head appeared in the fire.

"Harry!. . .Oh, you're there. Good, good. I have to ask you; could you let Severus come over now? I'm at his flat now and he's looking terrible. In the short time since I last saw him he has deteriorated badly. From what he is trying to tell me, I think his bond is punishing him for not being with you when you might need him."

"Oh. I was just about to Floo call Hermione and ask her advice again, but I suppose he'd better come now instead."

At what sounded like Professor Snape's voice coming from behind him Arthur turned to look behind himself and then, almost at once, turned back to me, a strained look on his face. "Severus has just reminded me that he told me yesterday to ask you not to tell anyone about all this, not until after you have talked with him anyway. Sorry. I forgot to tell you that, sorry. Er, is it alright for me to come through with him then?"

"Yes, sure, come through now."

Professor Snape came through first. He stumbled when he landed and I grabbed his arm to stop him falling. "Forgive me My Lord," he mumbled. He seemed to be having trouble breathing.

I was taken aback by how extremely ill he looked. Even having had Arthur's warning I'd not been prepared to see him look as bad he did. He was skeletally thin, exhausted to the point of total collapse, his eyes sunken and his face was flushed as if he was running a fever.

"Sit down here Sir, before you fall down," I said as I half led him, half carried him, to the sofa. He was muttering something, but all I caught were a few 'lord's and 'master's.

"What do we do with him Arthur? He should be at St. Mungo's! Do you think a Pepper-Up would work? That's about all I have, and I'm pants at healing spells. Or maybe you can do something?"

"Sit down beside him Harry, and if you could put your arm around him I think that would be good idea. I think all he needs is to have close contact with you"

". . . Oh look at that! He's looking better already! Amazing!"

Indeed he was: the red flush had receded quite a bit, and as I watched it continued to fade away. I had put my arm behind him and along the back of the sofa, but as Arthur's advice eventually filtered through to my brain, I tightened my arm along his back and gripped his far shoulder. The effect was again immediate, and startled me so much that I almost let go of him again.

He straightened up then laid his head back against my arm. "My Lord, I thank you. I shall be quite recovered in a moment and will be able to behave more appropriately. Forgive me I pray."

Professor Snape had always spoken in a formal and rather old fashioned manner, but the way he was speaking now seemed even more antiquated than usual. I was about to try and think of something to say that would lighten up the atmosphere a little, but before I could think of anything Snape had straightened up completely, pulled his robes more closely together in the front and then pulled himself forward and stood up off the sofa.

"For goodness sake man, sit back down!" Arthur sounded concerned, as well he might.

I too was about to urge Severus to sit back down beside me, but before I could say anything more than "Uh?" he had walked three or four paces away from me, and then turned back, sank to his knees and then completely prostrated himself on the floor.

No-one said anything for a long moment. Not sure what to do or even what I felt about this development I looked at Arthur for guidance; he, unlike me, at least seemed to have an inkling as to what was going on.

He shook his head at me slightly and whispered, "Wait a minute Harry. I think having seen you for the first time since the bond transferred to you means he has to prostrate himself and swear allegiance, something like that anyway."

So, I waited. And waited. Snape would say something soon I thought; unless he intended just to lie spread out on the floor in front of me forever. Perhaps he had passed out. . . I stood up and was just about to bend down to check when he raised his head and started to speak.

"My Lord, my Master, I swear eternal Reverence and Obedience. I humbly beg that thou accept me into your service to use as thou desire."

... I'm not sure how best to describe what happened, what I felt at those words ...at that very moment something inside me stirred to life, something only half remembered but already, instantly, over-whelming; I recognised it as the Bond. Without any conscious thoughts whatsoever, I raised my wand and placed the tip of it gently upon his head. "Severus, I, Harry James Potter, thy Lord and thy Master, accept thy vow and thy service. May Magic Herself witness our Bond."

There was a surge of purple light and out of the corner of my eye I saw Arthur fling his hands up to cover his eyes, but my attention was on my possession. He knelt up and settled back on his heels, but kept his head downcast. As I watched, his skin took on a healthy glow and he even seemed to fill out slightly; he did not even look quite so dreadfully thin as he had mere seconds ago.

"You may look at me. It is done." My voice was calm but inside I was in turmoil. Something momentous had happened to me; something wonderful, astonishing, intoxicating, almost fabulous. I did not know what it was, but I wanted it, all of it, and nothing but it. My life had changed. I had changed; every cell in my body had been tossed wildly in the air and had then floated back down to form a completely different pattern.

"At last Master! The years have been long." His eyes flickered towards Arthur and I hastened to reassure him.

"Yes Severus. I understand now; not all of it by any means, no, very little of it in fact, but enough for this."

Arthur was looking a little bewildered. "What language was that Harry? I didn't recognise it. It didn't sound like Parseltongue."

"Language?" I thought I'd been speaking English. "It sounded like English to me Arthur, so I don't know. We could ask Severus… but before we do that —Sorry Arthur...sorry to do this to you old friend... Obliviate."

AN The oath is not original, I stole it from Lanta's wonderful fic 'An Unwilling Ownership.'


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, in chapter 2:_

 _"_ _You may look at me. It is done._ _"_ _My voice was calm but inside I was in turmoil. Something momentous had happened to me; something wonderful, astonishing, intoxicating, almost fabulous. I did not know what it was, but I wanted it, all of it, and nothing but it. My life had changed. I had changed; every cell in my body had been tossed wildly in the air and had then floated back down to form a completely different pattern._

 _"_ _At last Master. The years have been long._ _"_ _His eyes flickered towards Arthur and I_ _hastened to_ _reassure him._

 _"_ _Yes Severus_ _._ _I understand now_ _;_ _not all of it_ _by any means, in fact very little of it,_ _but enough_ _for this_ _."_

 _Arthur was looking a little bewildered._ _"_ _What_ _language_ _was that_ _Harry? I d_ _idn't_ _recognise it. It did_ _n't_ _sound like Parseltongue._ _"_

 _"_ _Language?_ _"_ _I thought I_ _'_ _d been speaking English._ _"_ _It sounded like English to me Arthur_ _,_ _so I don_ _'_ _t know_ _. We_ _could ask Severus, but before we do that_ _—_ _Sorry_ _Arthur_ _...sorry_ _to do this_ _to you my old friend..._ _Obliviate._ _"_

Chapter 3 Beginning to Remember

In which our hero learns more, then something within him awakes and he seems to have misplaced his conscience. Severus has remembered a great deal and is starting to remember almost everything. Harry becomes inappropriately flippant and Severus rather emotional.

Arthur stumbled slightly and looked dazed. I stepped towards him, holding out my hand. "Arthur! How good to see you."

"Err, hallo Harry, er. . . this is a bit embarrassing; I've just come through your Floo and now I've got no idea what it was I had to come through to tell you."

"Some message from Molly as usual I expect," I said as I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, no doubt she'll let you know directly you go back…but it is fortuitous that you decided to visit me today," I gestured towards Severus, who had been standing slightly behind me, and he stepped forward. "LookI Guess who's back from the dead!"

"Merlin! ...Severus! Severus? Is it really you? I can't believe it! How on Earth! But you were dead! We all thought you must be dead I mean. . . What happened? ... How could you stay away so long and not let us know you were alright?"

Poor Arthur did not seem to know if he should be delighted that Severus was alive or angry because he had told no one.

"I am indeed sorry Arthur. Somehow, after the final battle, I landed up in. . . France, and suffering from amnesia. I had no idea how I got there or even who I was until very recently when it gradually all came back to me; so here I am. My… er… Harry was the first on my list to visit, but I will get around to everyone eventually."

I grabbed Severus by the arm and pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Well, I for one am absolutely delighted you are back Professor," I said; I felt him shiver.

"I am no longer your professor… Harry, perhaps as now you are He Who After Much Dithering Around Has Offed He Who Must Not be Named, I think I shall give you permission to call me Severus." He was looking at me rather apprehensively as he spoke. I inclined my head very slightly and felt him relax.

Arthur added. "Yes Harry, all jokes aside, you should call him 'Severus' now you're an adult; you call everyone else by their first names so why not him too?" Then he smiled and addressed Severus, "After all, who's going to be brave enough to object to whatever the most powerful wizard in Britain calls him eh?"

Severus managed a smile and a nod.

"Thanks for allowing me to call you by your given name Severus, but I think I shall call you Sev," I said. His quickly masked look of distaste was a reward in itself. "Yes, Sev it shall be, I rather like that."

"Oh Harry, only you would dare to call him that. I certainly would not, even though I was too old to ever be one of the students he terrorised in his Potions classes."

Nothing was said for a few moments. I deliberately kept silent and hugged Severus more tightly…and it soon had the affect I was aiming for; Arthur, feeling slightly uncomfortable, as I had intended, started to fidget and thought he'd better leave, "Well, yes, I'd better go home—I have to get Molly to remind me why I wanted to visit you; she'll love that. Ah well, our sole purpose in life is to amuse our wives. Bye Harry," and as he threw in the powder and stepping into the fireplace he boldly added, "Bye Sev. Make sure you visit us soon," and he disappeared.

"Don't worry Severus, you may let him know that he is not to call you Sev again. You may be your terrifying best if that is required, but in any case, unless Arthur is again in a position to make a fast getaway, I doubt that he'll ever be brave enough to call you Sev again… I, on the other hand, seem to have found a punishment for you that is more to be feared than the Cruatius." I knew he did not take me seriously. I pulled him towards me again.

"Come over to my rather too affectionate old sofa and sit with me." I gave the sofa a good thump on its left arm to remind it to behave itself, and then continued, "There is more to be done yet before you are completely recovered isn't there?"

I seated myself and Severus sank down to sit at my feet, his head against my knee. I felt as if I had come home at last, for the first time I could remember, I felt truly and utterly at peace.

"Severus? Answer me please." He seemed to have fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, but roused himself at my words.

"Forgive me Master I pray thee."

"Nothing to forgive."

"Master, I think the Bond must wish us to complete the ritual before anything else."

"What must be done?"

"I am not entirely certain Master, however I understand that the Completion or Consummation Ritual is basically the symbolic enactment of our bond."

Severus went on to describe what he believed had to be done and said to complete the bond.

"That doesn't sound easy. What if we forget something? Would Magic accept something like 'May this represent the entirety of our future Bond whatever we want it to be at the time,' do you think?"

"Forgive me Master, but doubt it. Magic always seems to need a bit of over-the-top purple prose to make Her feel like doing anything."

"Yes, but don't you think it would sound a lot better, fancy enough for Her I mean, if I managed to do it in that frightfully impressive Ancient Unknown Tongue that Arthur seemed to think I was speaking in the preliminary part of the Bond?"

"Even where you to utter it in that language, whatever it was, Magic might still not think you solemn enough or that you were not taking the ritual seriously enough Master. She is said to take umbrage very easily if she thinks one is too casual or even making fun of Her."

I was momentarily distracted by being reminded of my current extra-curricular little project; Umbridge Extermination.

"I wish Magic had taken Umbridge! - and lost her forever after that night in the Forbidden Forest. I still haven't managed to get rid of that blasted woman."

"Most amusing, Master. Although in the near future, should you permit me to do so, I will be able to assist you in the total destruction of Ms Umbridge."

I was pleased to realise that even as my slave, Severus was still able to convey the meaning 'you are totally lacking in even the slightest vestige of real wit' - even though he had found it politic to reduce it down to the bare bones of 'most amusing'.

"Thank you Severus. I will keep Magic's dignity in mind." (I was tempted to reduce Severus to Sev, but that might be too cruel and would also let him know I had not been fooled, so I restrained myself.) "And thank you for the offer to help me thwart and confound the repellent Ms Umbridge . . . but we had better get back on track here. What do you suggest for the wording?"

"Perhaps something along the lines of "May this"—he waved his hand in the air as if holding something —"whip or this .. . whatever it is you decide to hold, be the eternal symbol of my Will in this Bond between me and this lowly slave. My will shall so determine this Bond. So mote it be.' "

"Well, isn't that almost exactly what I suggested before? And as for 'so mote it be', isn't that a cliché? I think it's in virtually every oath or vow I've ever heard of."

"It does mean the same Master, except that it is your will only, not that of both of us, which by the way, Magic would probably not accept as part of any slave bond, and the language is very sightly more flowery. And yes, 'So mote it be' is in virtually every oath there ever was, but that is its power, it has been hallowed by constant use over many centuries. Even were it not a requirement once, by now Magic must expect it and might be annoyed if it were omitted."

"Um, probably you're right. Yes, I think you must be; it does sound rather more like a proper ritual the way you put it. If it doesn't come out in Ancient-No-One-Understands-Any-More like the first part did do you think that would be a problem? If Arthur had not been here we wouldn't have known I wasn't speaking English and so we won't know if I have achieved something a bit more impressive sounding with this next part. Unless we need a witness; do we?"

Snape paused to consider. "I am uncertain my Lord, however on balance I think not: the only witness needed should be Magic Herself." After what seemed to be some deliberation he added, blushing slightly, "The completion may be something you would not like witnessed by anyone Master, even if you were to Obliviate the witness later, so I hope I am correct in my thinking."

"Me too. I guess Magic Herself or the Bond will let us know if we do need any human witnesses. By the way, what was it you were waving around in the air when you were deciding on the wording? What should we use as a symbol I mean?"

"Traditionally, with a. . .close slave bonding, the symbolic item is either a whip or the master's penis My Lord, or both," he said, apparently seriously.

I almost laughed aloud. "So, you mean I either have to wave a whip around or hold my cock and wave that in the air? Bloody Hell!"

"Yes Master, or both."

"Oh gods not…I think you are enjoying this too much," I said. "The git still reigns supreme I see."

He was still seated at my feet, and he twisted around and looked up at me, and his face was solemn, "Yes Master, I am enjoying this. This is the day of my final Bonding to You: one of the most important days of my life. A day I once thought beyond anything I could ever aspire to. A day that I was then Olliviated to forget, as were you Master. When I was young my ambition could aspire no higher than that I might be part of your household staff once you attained your majority. Then, after my Mistress, your mother, revealed my possible future to me, yes then that was a joy I had not even thought possible.

From then on my greatest fear was that this day might never come. It is everything to me. You are everything to me. You have been from the moment you were conceived. I felt the Bond's first stirrings into life then, it pulled me then, and has pulled me everyday of my life since, even when Obliviated of all knowledge of it, it still had a strong effect on my reaction to you. Then later, when, due to amnesia, I did not know anything at all about myself, I knew _something_ was pulling on me, _something_ was trying to pull my full consciousness back to my real life and back to you. Yes my Lord, I am enjoying this."

I felt humbled and reprimanded. I had been trying to lighten his mood with levity and all the while it must have seemed to him that I was devaluing something that apparently meant a great deal to him. I could say nothing for a moment while I pulled myself together. I did not deserve the devotion he seemed to have for me, and I struggled to know how best to reply.

"It wasn't really my intention to make light of a rite which obviously means much to you. I can't pretend to feel as strongly as you do, although I don't yet understand fully... but I assure you that even though this is all so new to me, something that until half an hour ago, I'd never been aware of, much less ever thought of, it already means a lot to me, you already mean a great deal to me – and it makes me very happy to think of our being bound together. I shall try to be less flippant… no, I definitely shall be less flippant from now on."

Severus turned his head away, but not before I'd seen what seemed to be a glisten in his eyes. To preserve his dignity I gave no indication that I'd noticed anything, but I felt even worse than I had before; very guilty and with a suddenly overwhelming need to comfort and care for him.

"Come Severus, sit with me up here, I can't hold you if you're down there. Come, that's it. Now lie down and put your head on my lap. I think that even though you look much better you are still weak from our separation all these years." I wasn't sure where those last words had come from exactly, but I certainly felt a strong sense of our being reunited after far, far, too long.

He laid himself down and put his head on my lap and I stroked his hair. For some odd reason I was surprised that it did not feel greasy at all. Why I should have expected his hair to be greasy I'd no idea.

Then I had a sudden thought; I had forgotten that I had told everything to Hermione.

"I'm an idiot!" I exclaimed.

"What is it Master?" Severus sat up, concerned.

"I told Hermione everything that Albert told me. I will have to Obliviate her too – Oh god, it was bad enough that I had to do it to Arthur!"

"Pray do not distress yourself M'Lord. Would not Ms Granger agree to a Wizards' Oath?"

"Oh - oh yes! Of course! Why didn't I think of that... cripes, I could have done that with poor Arthur too instead of obliviating his memories...I'm pretty sure Hermione will agree though; she told me not to tell anyone about it so we could work out some way of freeing you without anyone ever knowing you were a slave, so she won't have told anyone else." At Severus' slight blink I added "No need to look so appalled, of course that is not going to happen now."

"In any case Master, even though the idea of being freed did give me a momentary cold shiver, in fact the Bond is absolutely solid, even Ms Granger's remarkable research abilities would not have discovered any means of breaking it." He paused for a second then added "Master, I must humbly confess that when I told Arthur about what had happened, it was not the complete story. I did not have your approval to tell him all the facts so I told him a story that was rather misleading in some respects. Telling him something was necessitated by my need to present myself to you, and that I thought you might need preparation for that before I arrived. Forgive me please."

"What? What is the true story then? Oh, yes of course you're forgiven, you had a good reason for not telling him the exact truth I suppose?"

"I thought so Master. It is in the nature of false stories to be more easily Obliviated than are those that are factual, and had you decided to ask Arthur for a Wizards' Oath it would not have mattered that he did not have the correct version. Do you wish me to tell you, to remind you, of our history My Lord?"

"No, not yet ... well, okay, just a potted quick version of it perhaps, then we should try and complete the Ritual."

"Basically both you and I were once aware that we would, in the future, be bound by this Bond, although as you were only a small child your awareness of it was probably merely subconscious. However you were quite aware that there was a connection between us, a strong connection. That knowledge was removed from us, and only your father's death allowed me to remember it - and the initial part of the Ritual allowed you to start to regain your memory and to understand."

"So, someone Obliviated us – Hell, if it was my father's death that let you remember then it was him I suppose? I hope he had a good reason, he had better have had a good reason."

Severus was hesitating to reply, so I added "you didn't think the reason was good did you?... No, no need to say any more now, the Completion Ritual will help me understand it all, and we should be getting on with it. You can explain everything afterwards if it's still necessary. I feel an urgent need to complete it, and the sooner we do it the sooner you will feel more recovered."

However we continued to stay sitting as we were for several minutes before I ventured to talk more about the second and final part of the Bonding. Somehow I knew that the sooner that was completed the sooner he would feel recovered and I would understand much more about not only what was happening now but also what had happened in the past.

"Is there anything more you can tell me about the rite? I don't really have to wave my cock around in the air, do I?"

He started to try to sit up but I pressed him back down. "Stay as you are Severus, it is just as easy to talk this way, and you must save your strength for the ritual."

"Thank you Master."

"Err, so this ritual, it's a form of sex magic then? Do I have to be hard when we do this? I'm not sure I can get an erection while concentrating on remembering the right words."

"I do not believe that to be essential My Lord. I shall be erect from the moment I first kneel before you, if not before, and that is essential to our Bond, for the sex magic involved in it, but your erection or lack thereof should not affect the Bond in any way whatsoever. However, I may be in error, but my understanding is that once you start the incantation you will find that you become erect without even thinking of it."

"I hope you're right, I don't want to screw this up through being unable to perform."

"I am almost certain of it Master. The Bond will ensure it. I am aware of my ugliness Master, and after the Bond is complete you will never be required to use me sexually again, not unless you should wish to for some reason of course."

"You are not ugly! I know many of the students used to call you 'the ugly git' but I'm sure that was because they hated you because you were so strict and sarcastic, not because they really thought you were ugly! You're not handsome admittedly, but you are definitely not at all ugly; please don't let a bunch of silly children make you think that. Your looks are distinguished and your face is strong and the epitome of masculinity. You have a presence. I've always thought you looked very sexy, so did most of the girls and many of the boys. The girls were always mooning about how dark, mysterious and moody you were, and your black liquid eyes, and the way your cloak billowed around and behind you."

"You are kind My Lord."

"I will only ever tell you the truth Severus. Now, tell me about the rest of the rite; it follows the incantation doesn't it?"

"It was taking me a while to take this all in. This day was full of surprises. Some of them, until today, I would have thought most unappealing, even disgusting, but now they seemed both normal and exciting.

"I see. Well, before we get on with it, is there anything else I should know about the Bond? I don't even know what the name of it is."

"It is one that is peculiar to the Potters, My Lord. It is called 'Semper Fidelis' which means "Forever Faithful. It is totally unbreakable; we who are bound by it to the Potters, we and our descendants, are slaves for life. The details are very much like those of most other strong slave bonds used by other families, but the one for the Potters has some important differences: for example, it allows the master some independence from whatever the current laws of the wizarding world happen to be. That is why, because Lord Potter permitted me to go to Hogwarts and because he did not wish it known that I was a slave, he was able to hide the slave tattoo I have on my wrist. It is why I can, with your permission, call you Harry in public instead of always having to call you Master. It is also what allowed Lord Potter, your grandfather, to maintain his slaves in secret, without anyone other than those in the family, knowing that he owned any at all; they may have suspected but they could not know for certain. The differences from all other slave bonds that I've ever heard of, are therefore considerable as you can see, and benefit both master and slave. They have certainly been of great benefit to me, and I am very grateful for those differences.

"There is one other thing Master. It may be that during the ritual you will be drawn to do something or to say words other than those I have described. Your mother who was my gentle Mistress, and Lord Potter your grandfather, after I had exhibited unusual behaviour for a slave, tested me for Prime. I passed that test. I will be your Prime, you will of course have other slaves, other favourites, but we will always be connected, not just until death as with other slave bonds, but in the afterlife too. I will be, exactly as I vowed to be, your devoted slave forever. That may alter the ritual in some way of which we are not yet aware."

"Has it done so with other Master/Prime-slave bonds?"

"That is unknown Master; the records are not clear on that point, and it has been several centuries since the Potter slaves produced a Prime.

His voice held a note of pride and I had the distinct feeling, no, I knew, that there was more to this Prime thing than Severus was telling me at the moment, but I let it go, he could tell me about it later. We needed to complete the Bond.

However, I was mindful of Hermione's order to let her know how the interview with Severus had turned out, "Before we go ahead I'll call Hermione, otherwise she's likely to get worried and decide to come over right in themiddle of it. I could block the Floo of course, but that'd make her even more worried. Sit back on the sofa, this shouldn't take too long. I hope."

Throwing a handful of powder in the fire, I yelled "Hermione! You there?"

"No need to deafen me. I've been sitting right here beside the fire; as you would have seen if you'd looked before you shouted. I'll come through."

"Oh, you've come through already. . . Well, I was going to say not to come over as Severus is not at all well and he needs to go to bed... and... not be.."

Obviously I should have thought this through before I called her. Hermione had always had this effect on me. These days most people deferred to me; 'Boy-Who-lived-to-Defeat-You-Know-Who', scarily powerful wizard and all that rot; not Hermione; to her I was always Sweet-But-Not-Particularly- Bright-Harry-Whom-One-Cannot-Help-But-Want-To-Give-A-Good-Shake-To.

She ignored me and walked straight past me and over to Severus, who was now lying prone on the sofa and seemed to be having trouble gasping for breath; he was doing his best to look as ill as possible.

"Hello professor. I'm absolutely delighted to see you again; that you are among the living! How wonderful that you are alive after all, after all this time too. Harry, well a few of us really but mainly Harry, found it difficult at first to believe that you were really dead, especially as your body had disappeared, but there was so much confusion at the time, and then after a while, when we couldn't find any evidence of what had happened to you, and you didn't reappear as we'd half expected, well, we...

At that moment she caught sight of my face. I was amused at how her tongue was running away with her, and I guess it showed. She took a breath and continued slowly. "Um, sorry, I did not mean... well..."

"Good, I'm glad you've slowed down. Severus and I have been talking about what has happened and we've decided to keep it all a secret for now; meanwhile you can investigate if it's possible to break the bond…if you still wish to do that for us."

"Of course I shall!" She turned back to professor Snape. "Once you start to feel better perhaps we can collaborate on the investigation. Don't worry professor, we will break it somehow," she reassured him, or rather, thought that she reassured him.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. Your investigative skills are unparalleled. I am exceedingly grateful."

Somehow, in his inimitable way, Severus had managed, merely by the tone of his voice, to make the compliment sound more like an insult, but Hermione didn't seem to notice anything amiss .

I decided to interrupt. " Hermione, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but for reasons I can't tell you about right now, it's really important that not even a hint of this gets out to anyone, anyone at all. So you're going to have to give us a wizards' oath that in no way whatsoever will you ever tell or indicate to anyone or anything, what you have learned or will learn, about this bond."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake Harry, don't be so ridiculous. I'm not going to say anything. For the gods' sake, I was the one who told you to keep it secret!" She turned to Severus. "I won't say anything about it, I promise. This was all Harry's idea I suppose; he probably still doesn't realise how dangerous such oaths can be..."

"No Mrs Weasley; it was at my instigation that my master is asking this of you. As of this moment there are details, both about the bond that binds us to each other and about our personal histories, to which only I am privy. My master will learn and understand more soon, and in due course, with my master's permission, I may tell you more, but at present that is not advisable."

"Oh." She frowned and turned to me again. "You've told him to say this haven't you? This is ridiculous!"

"Mrs Weasley," Severus interrupted her only to be interrupted himself.

"Oh do call me Hermione please."

"Thank you Hermione. However, I repeat, I am the one who requires the oath, not my master. Please do me the courtesy of not intimating that I am a liar"

Hermione looked conflicted, but before she could say anything, Severus continued. "The oath I am requesting you to take is not dangerous, there would be no possibility of your losing your magic or life by accidentally revealing something of the secret it hides. It acts more in the manner of a permanent spell than of an oath as it prevents any 'saying' of the secret at all. You would be unable to reveal it in any way whatsoever, completely unable, either deliberately or accidentally, to say or do anything that might possibly reveal the secret or even give a hint of it. So, there is no danger, there is no threat, either stated or implicit in the oath, of loss of magic or life, because to break the oath is impossible."

"Oh, well, that is not quite so bad I suppose, but why is it necessary? What could there possibly be about the bond or your history that cannot be revealed on pain of death? You are just being melodramatic. Surely, if I just promise..."

"Hermione," I said; I was becoming annoyed. "You have a choice. Either agree to the oath or be Obliviated. I am happy to do that right now... Looking for this are you?" I showed her the wand in my left hand; it was hers.

"Harry! How did you get that?" She held out her hand for it but I did not give it to her. "You wouldn't Obliviate me!" She looked at my face for a few moments, and then dropped her hand and looked apprehensive.

I could see that it was occurring to her that at least, with the oath, she might eventually find out what the other 'secrets' were. Then a new thought occurred to her, "but Arthur already knows. I suppose you made him take the oath too?"

"No."

"What? You're going to make me take..."

"I Obliviated him."

She stared at me, astounded. I think it was starting to percolate through to her that the Harry she knew might have suddenly changed, and more than slightly at that.

She turned to Severus and straightened up. "I apologise for what I said before. I didn't intend to infer that you were not telling the truth. They are your secrets, not mine, and so you have a perfect right to defend them as you see fit. Tell me what to say, and if Harry will let me have my wand back, I will take the oath."

Well, that was a quick turnaround. The threat of Obliviationworks wonders indeed.

However, although she had now agreed to take the oath I still had half a mind to Obliviate her. I didn't know the oath Severus was thinking of using, although I did know that if he said it was watertight then that was exactly what it would be... however this new ... what was it? a feeling, a drive, a need, that I had, not only for total privacy and absolute control of this thing, whatever it was, between Snape and me, was urging me to Obliviate her of all knowledge of his survival and return. Yes, and extend the Obliviation of Arthur too, so that he wouldn't know of Severus' return either.

For a second or two I wondered what had happened to my conscience. Just yesterday I would never have considered committing mind manipulation of anyone, let alone of my dearest friend, but then I dismissed that thought.

"Harry! Stop woolgathering and pay attention. If I'm going to take this oath, we may as well do it now. Severus will have to..." Hermione sounded impatient.

I interrupted her. "Excuse me for a moment."

I erected a privacy charm and silencing barrier around Severus and myself, wordlessly cast an immobilising and silencing charm on her, and then turned my back to her to prevent her reading my lips as I spoke to him.

"I think it would be easier just to Obliviate her completely so she has no idea you're still alive. Same for Arthur; I could call him back and do the same to him. What do you think? Somehow I don't seem to have the qualms of conscience about Obliviation that I've had up to now. Well?"

"Whichever you decide Master, although perhaps no one being aware that I have survived might be the better option. In any case, even if you left Arthur's mind as it is, Obliviation of Hermione would make the farce of her investigation into breaking the bond unnecessary."

"But if you wish to have any public life at all people would need to know you are back from the dead. I shouldn't keep you all to myself I suppose, though that idea is very appealing to me at the moment."

Severus was breathing audibly. "I too would prefer that whatever you decide to do to with me or to me was not interrupted by anyone Master."

I was glad of the robes I was wearing. "So you wouldn't mind our being alone together for a while at least?"

Severus shook his head. "No, indeed Master, actually I would prefer it. If at some future date you should wish my existence to be known, then it could be 'discovered' at that time."

"Good. Get out of sight while I attend to it. Go into the kitchen," I ordered. He turned and walked out of the room, but went through the bedroom door.

I palmed the Elder wand and then turned to Hermione who was still standing immobile and silent.

"Obliviate."

Simultaneously with the Obliviate I cast a silent and wandless Legilimens, and surprisingly easily located and targeted all the memories associated with Severus' return. The orderliness of her mind-scape actually making the task far more simple than it would've been with the more muddled brain of a less intelligent or less organised person. Having done that, I implanted a false memory of her having just recovered from a nasty viral infection that had affected her memory and was still making her feel rather wooly minded.

She came-to, and smiled at me brightly. "Where was I? Oh yes... As I was saying, the healers, well doctors actually, said that I'll probably still feel a bit fuzzy for a week or so. It is virtually unheard of for us wizard-kind to suffer viral infections, the healers at St. Mungo's were stumped, so I tried Muggle doctors; not that they were all that much help either, but at least they had some idea what it was.

In the end I just had to wait it out, painful as it was, though I did go back to the healers for some painkilling potions as they are far more effective than any Muggle pills. It was rather like meningitis the doctors told me. In fact at first they thought that it was meningitis, but it wasn't: it had a lot of the same symptoms, but not exactly the same ones apparently. Anyway, enough of that, I'd better get home and try to catch up on some paperwork. I just came over because I wanted to explain why I've not visited lately and that I won't have time to visit for a while."

I was surprised and amused. The implanted memory seemed to have several extra details in addition to those I'd implanted. I'd been relying on the fuzziness that usually resulted from Obliviation to be explained by the unidentified viral infection memory, but apparently Hermione's brain had explained it to itself and to its own satisfaction by inventing a few more details —which was all the better for a complete Obliviation that she would not start to question.

I said "See you," to her as she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.

For a minute or two I stood there thinking about what Severus and the bond had revealed to me so far. I was very keen to find out more about the Bond and about the Potter and Evans families. I wasn't surprised that the Potters had been wealthy as I already knew that, but until I was twenty six I wouldn't know the full details of it, of my inheritance, however once this bond-ritual thing was completed it seemed I would understand or remember far more, not only about exactly what the bond was, but also about Severus himself, and how this had all come about. At least that's what I felt, and was what Severus had indicated, although how it would be possible for me to remember anything from before I was about two years old I had no idea.

 _AN: The description of the sex magic ritual has been deleted from this chapter but will be included when I upload the fic to AFF._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prime – The Beginning

 _In which we discover more of the bond which unites our heroes and of their past. Lily decides to act on her suspicions, Grandfather Potter is shown to be good hearted but sexually amoral—and what Dear Reader I'm sure that like me you have long suspected—James Potter may have inherited from the Black side of his ancestry more dark genes than are beneficial to those around him._

 _(Yes, after many years of arduous and painstaking research—discovering and translating ancient parchment scraps and scrolls telling of long forgotten magics—I have at last found a way of combining the power of the magic inherent in the old Wizarding world and the magical power of a writer to write whatever she pleases, into an awesome magic enabling you, Dear Reader, to travel back with me to the time when Harry was a small and innocent child. However it is incumbent on me to issue a grave warning; for one of your delicate sensibilities much of what you will learn about the licentiousness of Charlus Potter must be very shocking. Indeed, it pains me greatly to have to write of it, but alas, I feel it my bounden duty to reveal the truth. Dear Reader, should you decide to read of it despite my warning, then I must urge you to take the precaution of ordering your maid to have ready Salts of Hartshorn to revive you should you faint.)_

May 1980

Lily was not concentrating on her book, she was looking over at her son who was sitting on Severus' lap and was clutching a lock of his hair in both his small hands. Harry was looking up at Severus, giving the hair sharp tugs and pausing after each tug to hear Severus' response. At each squeak of pretended pain and "Oh no! Spare me, spare me. Oh Merlin, spare me I pray," Harry giggled excitedly.

After a few minutes of this Lily intervened "Severus, please think of another game. I don't want Harry to think he can … never mind, just play something else."

Severus lowered his eyes. "Yes Mistress, I am sorry Mistress."

Lily turned her gaze to Harry who was still pulling Severus' hair and impatiently demanding, "More, more! Go skeeks!"

"I'm sorry Master Harry, we..."

Severus' attempt to explain that he could not play that game anymore was interrupted by Lily. "Harry, stop pulling Severus' hair. You must be nice to Severus; he won't want to play with you if you hurt him." She could see that Severus was about to protest that he had not really been hurt. "No Severus, Harry thought he was hurting you even though it was only a little, and I won't have that."

"Hawwy no urt! Sev good, play 'tend!" Harry protested loudly. He stood up on Severus' lap and wrapped one small chubby arm as far as it would go around Severus' neck, and stroked his face with the other. "Kiss better." He kissed Severus' cheek noisily and then turned to glare fiercely at his mother. "No urt!"

"Well, all right Harry. I'm pleased that you were not really hurting him and kissed it better too, but Mummy would still like you to play some other game. I don't like games were people hurt or even pretend to hurt other people. So, run to your room and find another game for you and Severus to play."

At which suggestion Harry struggled to get out of Severus' arms and down off his lap. "Down!" He demanded.

"Harry! What do you say when you ask for something?"

"Peas."

"Good boy, you can put him down now Severus." Severus carefully placed his charge on the floor and stood up intending to lead him to his room, but Harry shook off the proffered hand. "No! Sev sit. Hawwy get toy," and started to toddle off in the direction of the nursery. Severus threw an apologetic glance at Lily, who motioned him to follow Harry.

Several minutes later they came back into the room, Severus carrying Harry on one hip. Harry himself was clutching a board game in both hands and trying to wave it at his mother. Severus put him down so he could show her what he had chosen.

"Snapes Mummy! Sev wand toy."

"Oh this is the one Severus wants is it? Very good."

"No no! Wand toy."

Having by then taken hold of the board, Lily could guess what he meant. "I see, Severus used his wand to make it lighter so you could carry it. That was good of him wasn't it. Did you thank him?"

Harry shook his head and protested "Hawwy no ask."

"Just because you did not ask for it does not mean that he does not have to be thanked for doing it. Thank Severus please."

Harry looked mutinous, "Hawwy no ask. No peas."

"You do not have to say 'please' but you do have to say 'thank you Severus,' because he has just done something for you. Now say 'thank you Severus', there's a good boy."

Harry was unconvinced. "Dada no tanks."

"How I wish you to behave and how Daddy behaves are two different things. Now say thank you to Severus or I won't let you play with him." That threat was no idle one Harry knew, so he hastened to appease his mother.

"Tank oo Sev." He smiled at her.

"Say it to Severus, not to me."

"Tank oo Sev."

"That's alright Master Harry, it was my ..."

"Severus, stop, don't give him the impression that he does not have to thank you. He is always to say thank you whenever you do anything for him. It makes no difference if it is your duty or not, and you must insist on it, whether I am here or not." 'There is already one spoiled child in this house, I don't want another,' she thought.

"Oh do get up, you fall to your knees far too often."

"I apologise Mistress," he said, standing back up again.

Harry had been watching this exchange with interest. "Mummy say peas!"

"What dear? Oh yes, mummy was naughty. "I'm sorry Severus, as Harry has pointed out, I should have said 'please get up Severus'."

Severus did not know how to respond to this so he merely murmured "thank you Mistress," and lowered his eyes.

"Dada 'aughty." Harry announced. "Dada no peas."

"Well dear, it is true that Daddy is sometimes naughty, but you are not to say that to Daddy. Mummy will tell him." In fact Mummy keeps telling him, she said to herself.

"Dada cwoss."

"No, but he might get cross if you tell him to say please. Best leave that to me."

"'K, no cwoss."

"Now, what board game have you chosen?"

Harry handed her the board. "Snapes. Like Se'wus mummy, lots snapes!"

"Ah yes, I see, snakes, 'Snakes and Ladders', and yes there are lots and lots of snakes. It looks like a good game," she said, rapidly handing the board back to him before any of the small wriggling snakes could reach her fingers.

Harry had no such concern, and putting his hand in amongst a slithering and entangled bundle of them, picked up a green, black banded snake that had been at the bottom of the pile. It slid around his hand and then settled itself around his wrist. "Snape good," he said with satisfaction, leading Severus by the hand over to a table at one side of the room.

As they settled down to play Snakes and Ladders, Lily started to read her book again, or rather, to pretend to read it. She was concerned about Severus, and had been for quite a while. James disliked him intensely, and she suspected that the feeling was mutual. On the other hand Harry seemed to love him, he seemed far more fond of Severus than he was of his father in fact. If James had his way and stopped them being together, Harry would be extremely upset, as would Severus. Severus might start to behave even more oddly than he did at present, and the consequences of that might be unpleasant. She had warned Severus to be careful around James as she might not always be able to protect him. That might not be enough however, somehow she had to stop the situation deteriorating any further.

She observed Severus and Harry as they played. Severus had infinite patience with Harry and never seemed to be bored by having to play one childish game after another. His expression as he gazed down at the toddler was one of love, in fact he looked almost besotted.

The more she saw how they interacted with each other the more convinced she became that her 'wild' theory was not as wild as she had thought it when it first occurred to her. James was away, so now would be a good time to act. If she was right then James would find it almost impossible to separate them at all, and if she was wrong then they would be no worse off than they were now. In fact even were she wrong, she still might be able to persuade her father-in-law to decide Severus' future himself rather than leaving it up to James. Charlus obviously had a soft spot for Severus; she could not think of any other reason why Charlus had not done something about Severus after James' continual complaints about him.

"Severus."

"Yes Mistress?"

"Leave Harry for a moment and come here please. No, don't worry, he's fine, he's fascinated by the snakes."

Severus walked over and stood before her, eyes properly lowered.

"Severus, I do not need to give you Veritaserum for you to tell me the truth do I?"

At that he raised his eyes in indignation, an indignation that was quickly masked.

"No, I'm sorry, of course I do not. The thing is, I need a totally truthful answer to what I'm about to ask you, not an answer that you think will please me. This is serious, important for both Harry's future and for your own."

Severus sank to his knees and let his defences fall. "I pray thee Mistress, search my mind."

"Good, I don't need to do that, but look at me please. What do you think of Harry?" she said.

A far-away look came over his face. He said simply, "Young Master Harry is wonderful."

"Right. Good. Thank you. Stand up now. I'm going to see Lord Potter. I'll call Prester and you can both look after Harry while I'm gone." Lily paused, then continued, "James is unlikely to come home until tomorrow, but should he return early, and you and Prester will no doubt sense his return if he does, then you are to Apparate yourself and Harry to me before James comes into this room. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Prester!"

A young female House-elf, clad in a tunic made of two thick towels which had been sewn together at the shoulders and sides, and which was so white it almost hurt one's eyes, materialised into the room.

"What can Prester do for Mistress Lily Potter?"

"Go to my father-in-law and ask him if he is at home to visitors this afternoon. Tell him that what I want to talk about may take as much as an hour."

Prester bowed until her nose reached the floor, at which point she vanished. A few moments later she re-appeared. "The Great Lord Potter says you is to come Mistress. The Great Lord Potter is in his bedroom."

'That is what I was afraid of. He had better be alone and not entertaining some of his friends,' Lily thought. "Thank you Prester. While I'm gone you are to stay here and help Severus look after Harry. Severus is in charge, and you are to obey him as you would me. If you sense that James has returned, Severus will Apparate himself and Harry to me, and you will remain here to greet Master James. Should he come looking for me tell him that I'm worried because something has broken some of the bristles on his new broom, and it seems to be resisting the spells Huly is using to mend it... Yes, I am quite worried, Huly should check out the damage right now. Tell him to be careful, it would be so easy for some of the spells to accidentally make it worse instead of repairing it. When James goes to see his broom you are to pop to me. Do you understand?"

Huly stood ramrod straight and stuck out her chest. "Prester understand everything Mistress. Prester make Huly understands too. Prester very wise understanding House-elf." .

"Yes, indeed you are Prester. I have often noticed it; I don't know what I'd do without you." Lily said, meaning it seriously, even though she was struggling not to show her amusement. She turned to her son and Severus. "I have to visit grandpa for a while Harry dear," she said to Harry's back. "You must be a good boy for Severus and Prester while I'm gone."

Severus tugged gently at Harry's arm. "Master Harry, your mummy is talking to you, turn to look at Mistress Lily please."

Harry turned slightly, his attention still riveted on the snakes, and waved an impatient little hand. "Me good. Bye bye."

"Right. Bye darling, back soon," Lily said, feeling slightly deflated, and Apparated to Lord Potter's wing of the house. She landed in the ante-room outside his bedroom, and walking a few steps to the door, knocked on it. On hearing his characteristic bellow of, "Come in my Fragile Lily!" she opened the door and walked towards him.

Charlus was sitting in an armchair beside his bed, and wearing a long, dark green, embroidered brocade dressing gown. "Don't worry Dear Heart. I sent the girls and boys off to amuse themselves at least five minutes ago. I'm free for you." He gestured towards his bed.

Lily knew better than to let him see her embarrassment, he enjoyed shocking her far too much.

"Father, that is all very well, but you know that it is not advisable to have no-one here at all. Your nurse should be here, or someone at least, in case you fall or are taken ill. There was not even an elf at the door."

"But I knew you were coming my sweet." At her frown he added in a fractious old man's voice, "Oh, they annoy me, fussing around all the time, anyone would think I'm an old man." He could see that Lily was not impressed, and was about to insist that he had someone with him at all times. He gave an annoyed "huh" then added. "They listen at the door anyway; if something happened they'd be in here faster than a young man comes when he fucks his first woman. Ah, at last, a blush, but you are not so much fun as when you first arrived, you were such a prim little thing, why, I remember the day you came back from your honeymoon and I ..."

"Father! Do stop please, and call the nurse back in, or alt least call someone useful who knows a few spells, not one of your other 'attendants'."

Charlus grinned at her. "Can't even say the word can you? What they are is … oh, alright, alright," he grumbled, taking pity on her as her blush deepened. "Anyway, you make it sound as if I have dozens, there are only a couple, I am not so virile as I was. If I must have someone sensible then Murphy is the least objectionable. Murphy! Come in here; my daughter-in-law thinks I'm about to meet Death at any moment. She wants someone here to share her enjoyment at seeing me carried off to Hades."

A door at the back of the room opened to admit an old woman. She was tall, almost skeletally thin, and had black eyes and blue-black hair. She was not in robes but was clad in a turn-of-the-century long black silk dress with a high lace collar and the hint of a bustle. Lily had not met her before and held out her hand, but Murphy bowed low and then knelt.

"Greetings Mistress. I am honoured to meet you at last My Lady."

"And me you, Mrs Murphy, but please get up, do." Lily grasped the frail looking old lady by the hand and helped her to her feet, then turned, glaring, to Charlus. "Really father! I thought better of you. Making her kneel to me like that!"

"Not my fault I assure you. Murphy does exactly what she pleases, always has, always will. It's been many years since anything I've said to her has had any noticeable effect at all."

"It pleases the young Master to make fun of me My Lady," she said with a small smile. "I obey him of course, but he is correct, I often do as I please. Luckily I have a better sense of what is correct than does he."

While Lily was still trying to digest the idea of the hundred and sixty year old Charlus as being anyone's 'young master', Charlus started to speak again, calling her attention back to him.

"Lily, Murphy is one of my oldest friends. You may have heard me speak of her from time to time. Murphy is her given name by the way."

"Oh" said Lily. "I thought, … well yes, I have heard you mention someone called Murphy, but I've always imagined a tiny bent old man with red hair and an Irish accent."

"Sorry Murphy," she added. "It's good to meet the real Murphy."

"My Lady," Murphy started to sink down again but was stopped by Lily's "No, no, please don't do that. Can I get you a chair?"

For that Lily received a look that was suspiciously like a glare, before Murphy bowed to her, and, straight-backed, strode over to stand behind her master's armchair. Lily was not unaware of Murphy's disapproval or of Charlus' smiling, "You won't win with Murphy my girl, believe me, I've tried," but she decided to ignore both of them.

"Can we speak seriously for a moment please father. I swear, sometimes it is almost as difficult to talk seriously to you as it is to James."

"Below the belt my dear, below the belt... However, what do you have to tell me that's so serious and important?"

"It's about Severus," she started to say, and noticed Murphy placing her hand on Charlus' shoulder.

"It always is about that boy! What has the lad done now? I hear more complaints from James about him than I do about anyone or anything else at all." He reached up and placed his hand over that of Murphy's.

"Father, you know very well that James, as much as I love him, is still a spoiled child. He is jealous, mostly I think because you have shown Severus a little favour over the years. I admit that Severus does not always behave the same way the other servants do, but James exaggerates."

"He tells me that Severus is impertinent. I cannot tolerate that in a thrall, you know I cannot."

Lily felt annoyed. "Nonsense! Severus is not impertinent at all. My darling husband is so used to everyone around him behaving as if he were some sort of minor god that he thinks Severus' slightly less obsequious manners are impertinence."

Charlus sighed. "You're probably right, you are always right. I've ruined that boy haven't I? He is much improved since meeting you though, you keep him in line when no one else can. I have great hopes of his growing up quite soon now."

"But that is enough about my unsatisfactory son, he may be a lost cause, but what is it you wish to say about Severus? I'm relieved it's not a complaint."

While they had been talking, Lily had been thinking about how much Severus resembled Murphy, and how close Charlus and Murphy obviously were. Murphy perhaps was not as old as she looked. 'I think I know why it is you have a soft spot for Severus, you randy old goat,' she thought.

Charlus, catching the direction of her gaze, started to laugh. "You are wrong. Quite wrong."

"What? What do you mean? Wrong about what?"

"Wrong about what you are imagining is written under 'Sire' on Severus' pedigree. Murphy and I have never been anything other than friends," he said, patting Murphy's hand again. "Should we tell her our history Murphy?"

"It would seem advisable Master."

Charlus sat up straighter, took a deep breath and began. "Murphy's mother was an Elven changeling and she became my great-great-grandfather's special friend for many years until his death, after which she decided to go back to her people. Murphy here was the only Fertile they ever produced, and the only female. She had several brothers but no Fertile amongst them, let alone any Bearers."

Lily was almost disbelieving. She had thought changelings to be myths. She looked at Murphy, who, knowing what she was looking for, held her hair up and away from her slightly, but distinctly, pointed ears. Lily bowed to her in great respect and with a feeling of awe, "Magic has blessed you My Lady, and your presence blesses this house and all of wizard-kind," she said.

Charlus was delighted to have surprised her. "I told you she was alright," he said to Murphy. "She knows the old legends, and what our Magic owes to your mother's people." Turning to Lily he added, "you did have one thing right, Severus is Murphy's son. It explains a great deal about his power does it not? and about his so-called impertinence too I imagine."

"Indeed yes. Does he know who his mother is?"

"Yes, of course, we are not that cruel, but he knows neither what she is nor what his grandmother is."

Lily started to look indignant so Charlus hastened to add, "We thought, given his status here, that it might distress him to learn his ancestry. Unfortunately the High Elves had exchanged his grandmother with a female slave child, so despite her being a High Elf, all her descendants would be, could only be, slaves. As for Severus' father, he was a wizard friend of ours to whom Murphy took a great fancy...

We Obliviated him afterwards of course, when Murphy grew tired of him, or he would've spent the rest of his life pining for her. Yes, yes, I can see your next question; 'why did they have children at all if the children could only be slaves?' Well, High Elves, and also the Fertiles amongst their offspring usually, need to mate when they are, well, not to put too fine a point on it, when they come into season, or they become extremely ill, mortally so. Luckily, judging from Murphy's case at least, they seem to come into season very rarely. The pregnancies cannot be artificially terminated either, as that has the same lethal result for the mother. From that point of view it was just fortunate that neither of Murphy's female siblings, were Fertiles."

Lily, though fascinated by what she was learning about Severus' ancestry, tried to put all that aside for the moment. She needed to get back to the purpose of her visit. "Thank you Charlus, and you too Murphy, for telling me all this. If I may, I would love, would feel very privileged, to hear more later. But forgive me, I do need to get back to what I wanted to talk to you about."

At Charlus' nod, she continued. "First, Severus' behaviour; I hate to admit it, but James is right in a way, Severus' behaviour isn't impertinent, but it _is_ often strange. He sometimes behaves in an un-slave-like manner, never to Harry, but to James quite often. I think he actually dislikes James. Even what you have just told me does not explain it completely, even though, qas you say, he doesn't know about his High Elf ancestry. I think I know what might explain it though. His devotion to Harry is extraordinary and, as I've said, he dislikes James, perhaps as much as James dislikes him."

"Rubbish girl. You know that's nonsense. With the bond that is impossible. Absolutely impossible, he cannot possibly dislike James or any family member."

Lily paused, what she was about to say would probably make her father-in-law think her unhinged. She noticed that Murphy had clutched Charlus' shoulder even more tightly than before; it seemed that she at least had thought of a way such a feeling could be possible. It gave Lily the impetus to continue.

"Think about it Charlus; behaviour unprecedented in a slave, sometimes he even verges on disobedience, almost unnaturally extreme devotion to Harry, who is not actually his master, or no more than James is anyway. Also, I often notice a glow which surrounds them both when they are together."

"He loves you too, probably because you spoil him."

"Yes, he does, but do you know when his attachment to me suddenly started? It was when I became pregnant. In fact, when I counted back, I realised that it was on the same day, probably around the very time, that Harry was conceived."

Charlus at last caught on. "That's impossible, quite impossible. There hasn't been a Prime born for centuries, if indeed there ever has been; they are a family myth."

"I do not think they are mere myths Master. It is highly unlikely I know, but it might be possible," Murphy ventured quietly.

"Humph, you girls are such romantic creatures that you would believe anything," Charlus said dismissively. "I have no wish to offend you Murphy, but naturally you want to believe it because he is your son. But think about it; the fact is that even if Primes and Prime Bonds are not myths, as much as I like the lad, he is an extremely unlikely candidate to be the subject of one. He is not beautiful, no, sorry girls, if not ugly then at best he is remarkably plain. Those fairy stories you believe in, they all rave about the beauty of the Primes. There has never been an ugly one, never."

"So, according to you father, the stories are all myths, however despite the fact that the tales are myths and so not to be believed at all, some of their content, that is, what they tell about the way Primes look, is factual and to be believed. Surely you cannot have it both ways?"

Charlus did not respond and after a short pause Lily continued. "In any case, how many Primes have their ever been? Four or five at the most perhaps. Even if every single one of them was stunningly beautiful, that does not mean they always _have_ to be." She paused again, "There is one more bit of evidence; Severus has twice now said to me about Harry, 'I feel so pulled to him Mistress'. I think that what he is feeling is not just a pull, it is The Prime Pull."

Charlus was quiet for a few moments, then said in a fretful old-man's voice, "Yes, yes, you may be right. You are always right damn you, whatever you say … but I just cannot see Severus as anyone's favourite, let alone anyone's Prime."

Lily replied. "We can test him for it. The myths are comparatively clear about the test."

"And the poor boy will be devastated when he gets his hopes up and then he's not," Charlus said.

"But there's no reason he has to know what the test is for," Lily countered. "We can tell him he is being examined for magical suitability for Harry's future household. From what I've read about it, the Prime test seems to be nearly the same as the usual household test. He is unlikely to know of the Prime Bond test, let alone how similar it is to the household one. If he is found not to be a Prime but suitable for Harry's household, he'll be delighted with that, and never know he failed the Prime test. I am absolutely certain that at the very least he is magically suitable to be in Harry's household."

"You sly little thing," Charlus said delightedly, "you have thought this whole Prime idea up as a way of getting me to give him to Harry instead of to James."

Lily smiled. "Actually, no, but if it pleases you to think so, then feel free to imagine and believe whatever you like; though I do admit that it would be a relief if it were difficult for James to part them." 'And to protect Severus from James,' she thought. "Shall we have both of them brought here now?"

Murphy leaned forward and murmured softly, "My Lord, Severus has done extensive reading, he may know that the way he is being tested is not exactly as it is usually done."

However Charlus was starting to feel that Severus and Harry sharing a Prime Bond might be a possibility. He replied, "In that case a quick Obliviate would be kindest."

"As My Lord wills."

"We might as well do it now I suppose. I'm starting to hope, that this wild idea of yours is right Lily, and not just all your imagination, as I admit the idea of it is beginning to excite me. Severus is unusually magically gifted and Harry has already shown that he is both powerfully and intellectually precocious; if by some miracle they achieve Prime, then eventually their combined power will be unprecedented. Well, not unprecedented perhaps, but at least not seen for centuries. If this turns out to be all romantic nonsense I shall be almost as disappointed as Severus himself. I might have to Obliviate myself as well. . . Well, I'd better read up on the test I suppose."

"There is no need father. Here are the details … I, err, took the liberty of writing them out for you." Lily handed him a sheet of parchment.

Charlus shook his head, took the parchment and read it through quickly. "Hmm. Simple indeed." At that, Lord Potter called Stripe, one of the house-elves, and told him to fetch Severus and Harry.

Moments later Severus was standing before his owner, and bowing as low as holding Harry in his arms would allow.

Lily stepped forward. "Give Harry to me dear," she said, and as Severus turned towards her she took the toddler from his arms.

Severus immediately turned back to face Charlus, knelt down and bowed with his eyes lowered, "You desired this unworthy one's presence Master?"

Lily's lips twitched and she noticed that Murphy's and Charlus' did as well. Severus was 'laying it on a bit thick,' probably hoping to prove the falsity of any complaints about his impertinence.

"Stand up Severus," Charlus' voice was solemn. "Your mistress has reminded me that Harry is going to need a few house-elves of his own when he grows up, and perhaps a human servant or two. We've been trying to think who would suit Harry best, and Lily suggested that you might be interested. Would you like me to test you to find out if your magic is compatible?"

"Yes Master, please." Severus' voice was shaky. "I would consider it a great honour to be part of Master Harry's household, My Lord."

"Good. We shall do it now. It is a simple thing, no rites or incantations at all. All you need to do is kneel and lower your head so that when Harry is standing beside you he can reach the catch at the back of your collar with his left hand. Yes, that's it, that's low enough I think. Good."

As Severus got into position, Lily stood Harry beside him. Harry reached over and patted him on the back. "Sev good. Pay dag'n" he told them. "Up Sev' and then looking at his mother, "Up peas."

"Yes Severus is good dear, but he doesn't want to be your dragon at the moment. No, I won't help you climb on his back. This is a different game. Severus wants you to stand still and feel the catch at the back of his collar, no, with your other hand, this one. Move your hand up there, that's it, can you feel the catch?"

Harry nodded.

"Give it a squeeze and then rub your fingers over it darling, like this ..." She held his hand and circled it widdershins over the catch. "That's it, rub it in circles just like that." Harry rubbed twice then started to move his fingers in the opposite direction. "No, no. Back the other way as Mummy showed you … that's it, good boy. Keep going, just a few more now."

Charlus was watching and counting, and, as Harry completed his thirteenth widdershins circle, he placed his left hand on Severus' head and his right hand on that of Harry. Harry looked up at his grandfather and his circling of the collar's catch hesitated. Lily grabbed his arm. "Keep going darling. Just a few more and we might see some lovely colours shoot out like fireworks."

At the prospect of fireworks Harry rubbed circles on the catch more enthusiastically. However Lily was starting to be concerned. There had not been even a small spark of anything yet. A positive result to even the normal compatibility test always produced the first blue flares long before …

"Ahh!" She screamed as she and Charlus were thrown across the room.

"Mummy!" Harry yelled and tried to take his hand from Severus to go to his mother, but was frustrated by its being stuck to the collar. Murphy came forward and bent down to him. "Just stay with your Severus for a moment little Master. Mummy is alright. She has just had a small shock but she will be alright in a minute, and she wants you to stand here a little longer. Can you do that?"

Harry calmed at her words and touch. "'Es lady."

"I will get Mummy for you dear." She said and went over to help Lily to her feet. Lily was feeling groggy but triumphant. "That was a pretty definite answer! It couldn't be stronger than that." Then catching sight of Charlus who was lying against the wall, she added. "Is he alright?"

"My Master will be fine. He is unconscious and will be for a while yet I think. Master Harry needs you though. He does not know what happened and is worried about you."

While Murphy went to attend to her master, Lily rushed to her son. "Mummy's fine darling; how do you feel?"

"Han uk!"

"Yes dear, your hand is stuck, but it will come free in a minute." At least she hoped it would. "Look at Severus' collar, isn't it a pretty colour now!"

Harry however was not interested in the collar, pretty or not, he was feeling deprived. "No works!" he grumbled.

"Oh but it did dear. It worked wonderfully … oh, I see what you mean, no fireworks. Never mind, Mummy will get you some tomorrow. Ah good, your hand is free now. Does it feel alright? It doesn't hurt does it? Let Mummy see." Harry held up his hand for inspection and Lily turned it over to look at his palm. As Lily examined his palm an intertwined H and S appeared for a second before fading away.

"Harry, please put your other hand, your right hand, on Severus dear."

"No. Uk!"

"No, it won't get stuck and hurt this time. Just put it on Severus' head or back for Mummy. Good boy."

Harry had been looking at Severus. "Sev 'ick" He announced. "Sev 'ick Mummy!"

"Yes dear, but he will be alright again in a minute. Poor Severus needs you to help him feel better."

She took Harry by his free hand. "Stand in front of him darling," she said, and then led him around to stand in front of Severus' head and face. "That's right. No, leave your hand on his head. Good, now look at him and say 'please stand up for me Severus', there's a good boy."

Harry was still staring at Severus whose eyes were wide open and staring at the floor. Harry pulled his left hand from his mother's grasp and patted Severus with it, while turning to look at Lily. "Hawwy Sev."

"Yes dear, he is your Severus now, or he will be. Now say 'stand up for me please Severus', that's a good boy, or he won't be able to stand up."

Harry turned back to Severus. "Up peas Sev, das good boy."

"No dear, you don't have to say the 'good boy' part, you have to say it just like Mummy did, say … oh... apparently that was close enough. Look, he is getting up now."

Severus got to his feet, only to nearly fall down again. Lily started to reach to steady him but before she could do so, Harry glared at her. "No! Hawwy Sev. Sev up!" At which order Severus seemed to shake off his confusion and straightened up. "My Master," he said, bowing deeply to Harry.

"Harry, can Mummy talk to Severus now dear? I think he may need me to explain what has happened."

Harry glowered. "Hawwy Sev, Sev Hawwy." He protested.

"Yes dear, you both belong to each other. I'm not going to take him away. He can stay here right beside you, but let Mummy talk to him please, and perhaps you had better ask him to straighten up again and to look at me."

Harry considered for a moment and then agreed. He reached out and clasped Severus' right index finger in his small hand. "Up Sev peas.'Ook at Mummy."

Severus, whose eyes were glowing, looked at Lily, as ordered.

"How do you feel Severus? Do you understand what has just happened?"

"Yes Mistress. Magic has found me worthy of service to Master Harry."

"Well yes, that part is certain, but that's not all. It is more than just your being part of his future household. Once Harry has reached his majority, and if he then fully accepts the bond between you, you will not only be one of his people, you will be the most senior of them, his closest advisor and companion, both in this life and in the afterlife or afterlives as well. After the final bonding, although that will probably be years in the future of course, it will be impossible to part you, nor will it be possible to transfer you to the ownership of another."

As Lily spoke, Severus, his finger still firmly grasped in the hand of his future master, started to feel hopeful of a life which previously, even at his most optimistic, he had not dared to hope. Slaves bound to a comparatively indulgent master shared a great fear; that of being sold to or inherited by some other master, a master unlikely to be as kind as the one they had. This, he realised, meant that after Lord Charlus Potter's death, he would be inherited by Harry and not by James as he had feared. James would only be his master's regent, until Harry became of age.

"Even now, before Harry's majority and before your formal and final bonding," Lily continued, 'it will be difficult for anyone to part you, and neither of you will be able to live completely happily without the other. You have told me that you felt pulled to Harry. That, I believe, was an early manifestation of The Pull… Ah, I see you understand fully now."

"The Prime, Mistress? Can that really be true?" His voice was husky. Lily thought that if Severus continued to glow as he was now they'd never need candles.

"Yes it is true. Feel deep within yourself. I think your magic will tell you. Look down at your master; Harry cannot bring himself to be away from you, he has already told me that you belong to each other. He said 'Hawwy Sev. Sev Hawwy', and was very reluctant to let me touch you."

Severus looked down at Harry, sank to his knees and would have continued down until he was prostrate on the floor but Harry still held his finger so he had to be content merely to kneel.

"My Master. My Lord."

Harry let go of the finger, flung his arms around Severus' head and smacked rather wet and sloppy kisses on his cheek. "Sev good boy."

At that point Lily was distracted by noises indicating that Charlus had woken up and was talking to Murphy, asking her what in Hades had happened. She turned back to Severus and Harry, intending to tell them not to attempt to separate from each other for a while as it might make them feel unwell, but then saw that any such advice was superfluous. Harry was totally concentrated on Severus. Lily felt a pang at the realisation that from now on there would always be someone of more importance to Harry than she was herself. Then she shook herself mentally and took a few deep breaths. She must not think of that, she must only let herself think of what a good thing this would be for Harry, for Severus too of course, for them both, A but her main thoughts were for her son.

She turned towards Charlus who was now half sitting, half lying, on what had been his armchair but which apparently Murphy had now Transfigured into a chaise lounge. Charlus was still looking rather shaken. He was an old man, and because Severus was his property, the surge that had ripped through them had been far stronger in his case than in Lily's. Magic's rejection of him had not been merely because he had been touching Severus, it foreshadowed the total breaking of the bond between him and Severus.

As Lily approached the chaise lounge, Charlus managed a weak laugh. "You must be feeling very pleased with yourself, very smug, you were right again. I'm still finding it difficult to believe. I had thought that if the result was positive then the rejection might well be more significant than just the reluctance to keep touching that you get when testing for a household, but that was … just … well … any stronger and I'd have been through the walls and out beyond the gates."

"Do you still think that Prime bonds are just a silly romantic family myth Charlus?' Lily asked, smiling from ear to ear.


End file.
